1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a motion base device for simulators, such as military practice simulators or game simulators, and more particularly, to a motion base device capable of giving real and active conditions to a simulator using three cylinder actuators and allowing users to practice in the simulator representing such real and active conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a flight simulator, or equipment which represents real conditions in an aircraft and allows users to learn to fly, was initially invented as a poor mechanical system in the United States of America in 1930s. In the initial stages of 1950s, such a mechanical system of the simulators was changed into a computer-aided system in accordance with a development in electronic technologies and computers. In addition, the highly improved computer graphic technologies of the 1980s allow the computer-aided simulators to effectively give users real and active background images during practice in the simulators. Such computer-aided simulators, capable of providing real and active background images, have been thus effectively and widely used for learning to fly, sail or drive from the initial stages of the 1980s.
In recent years, the computer-aided simulators are more widely used in various industrial fields. That is, such simulators are also used for learning to operate a variety of construction equipment, such as cranes and excavators, or are used for entertainment applications.
In a brief description, the computer-aided simulators are effectively used as game simulators, military practice simulators, a variety of test simulators, automobile driving simulators, etc.
However, the typical hydraulic motion base device for such simulators is designed to have six-degrees-of-freedom. The motion base device, with such six-degrees-of-freedom, is very expensive. This prevents the simulators, with such a motion base device, from being generally used in industrial fields. Particularly, simulators for entertainment applications are rarely designed as one- or two-seaters due to such an expensive motion base device, but are mainly designed as multi-seaters.
Since it is almost impossible to effectively realize the interactive technologies between human beings and computers in such multi-seater simulators, there is a limit in realizing desired reality and activity in such entertainment simulators.